The Wedding
by Kaliner
Summary: Lily and James get married. Severus attends. JamesxLily, unrequited SnapexLily


Lily took a deep breath as she pulled the covers off her. Today was the day; today she was to be married to James. She ran her fingers through her messy red hair. Mary and Alice were on their way to her house to help her get ready for the wedding.

Lily looked at the photograph she had on her nightstand. It was James and her dancing through the leaves next to a fountain. She smiled warmly. That was a nice day. It was the day they shared their first kiss.

There was a swift knock at the door.

"Yes?" Lily called out, tearing her eyes from the photo.

"It's us, Lily!" Mary and Alice yelled.

Lily giggled, running to open the front door. Mary and Alice stood there, smiling hugely at her. Mary bore a large scar running down her neck due to dark magic she had received from Mulciber. He was pretty sour he had not been able to kill her because Professor Mcongagall got him before he could do any more damage. Alice's hair was cut short which matched her heart shaped face. They were each wearing pink bridesmaid dresses.

"You cut your hair?" Lily asked, touching Alice's pixie cut.

"Yeah," Alice laughed. "Is it good?"

"It looks great!"

"Frank says the same thing," Alice said, blushing.

"By the way, when are you two tying the knot?"

"Haha, hopefully in the next few months!"

"Alright, enough chatter," Mary spoke up. "We've got to Lily ready! The wedding is in a few hours."  
>Alice agreed. Mary grabbed Lily's arm and led her to the bathroom, telling her to take a shower.<p>

Lily emerged out of the bathroom moments later, a towel wrapped around her, her hair dripping wet.

"Now, hurry and get in your bra and panties so we can help you get into your dress," Mary said, taking the wedding dress out of the closet.

Lily nodded, grabbing a pair of bra and panties out of her drawer and returning to the bathroom.

"She's going to look gorgeous," Alice commented, running her fingers down the fabric of the white dress.

Lily came moments later wearing her red bra and panties, matching the redness of her hair.

Alice and Mary came at once with the dress and helped her get into it. It was a long white strapless dress with elbow length gloves.

Alice sat Lily on a big chair next to the mirror. She went behind her, holding a comb, brush, and hairspray.

"Time to get this hair looking beautiful!" She squealed, grabbing a handful of red hair and combing through it; Lily winced slightly. She had a few tangles. She continued combing until all the tangles were out and it was easy to run one's fingers through it. Alice then brought the brush to her hair to give it more softness. Mary snatched the hairspray out of Alice's free hand and began spraying it over Lily's hair while Alice continued to brush.

"It's so silky," Mary said. "Excuse me, real quick!" Mary ran out of the room. There was the sound of the opening and closing of the front door. The sound came again, followed by rapid footsteps. "Here," she said, handing Alice a lily she had found outside.

"Good idea," Alice said, putting the lily in Lily's hair. "There, you look amazing, Lily." She started working on her makeup.

"Thanks, guys," Lily said, smiling and turning red. "Um, can you get my necklace? It's in that box." She pointed to a beautiful hand-crafted jewelry box on the wardrobe. The necklace was gold with a red stone. Mary put it around her neck. "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh." Mary glanced at the clock. "We better get going! Your parents are waiting for you at the garden."

"Is Tuney there?" Lily asked, hopefully.

"I think your parents dragged her and her boyfriend," Alice replied, adding a few finishing touches on Lily's makeup.

"Oh," Lily sighed. At least Petunia was there. That was better than nothing. Still, it hurt that she wasn't going on her own accord.

"Don't worry about it, Lils," Alice told her, putting the makeup back into the drawer. "Come on, let's get going! Be happy, Lily, it's your wedding day!"

"You're right!" Lily said, a smile spreading on her lips. She got up and followed the two out the door and into Mary's car.

Lily, Mary, and Alice arrived at the small garden in Hogsmeade Village. Lily's heart was pounding against her chest.

"You okay, Lily?" Alice asked.

"Yeah… just a little nervous," she replied, wiping her forehead free of sweat.

"Don't be. You and James are going to have a happy life!"

Lily nodded, unable to say any more.

Mary parked the car. She and Alice helped Lily out of the car, where she saw her parents waiting for her right outside the altar. Petunia and Vernon had their arms crossed, looking around the wizarding village with disdain.

"Oh, my little Lily," Mrs. Evans cried, holding her daughter tight. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mom," Lily replied. "Hi, Dad."

Mr. Evans hugged Lily. He was crying, something Lily rarely saw him do. "Oh, my beautiful daughter…"

"Hi, Tuney," Lily said when her dad let go of her.

"Hi," Petunia replied coldly. She turned to Vernon. "Let's go, Vernon."

"Sure," he grunted.

"I'm sorry," she said to him. "I know she's a freak and all, but at least I'm not, right?"

"Right." He smiled.

Lily watched as they went to the small garden where Lily was to be married.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Alice said sweetly.

"I'll try not to. I don't want my makeup to run," Lily said.

"Well, we'll be going to the garden too!" Mary spoke up, grabbing Alice's hand and running to the garden as well.

Lily sighed.

"Come on, sweetie," Mr. Evans said as Mrs. Evans joined her other daughter. "It's time to get married."

"Okay," Lily replied, smiling.

James was waiting at the gazebo, his heart beating a little faster than usual. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, man," he said. "I know you're going to have a fantastic life with Lily. And when you have a kid, don't forget to name me godfather." He grinned and winked.

"Of course, Padfoot," James replied. "Since we became friends at Hogwarts, I always imagined naming you the godfather of my children."

"Ha, you don't mind if I kiss the bride, do ya?"

"Make sure it's only a peck, alright?" James laughed. "If you do anything more, I'll just have to kill you."

"Like a stag can outrun a dog," Sirius teased. He pulled James into a hug. "But, seriously, congrats, man."

"Don't say it just yet. We still have to get married."

"Aw, you want to get married to me?" Sirius asked with a fake, flattered voice.

"Shut up! Haha!"

Albus Dumbledore held his hands up high.

"Attention, all! I have been given the pleasure to perform the marriage of James Potter and Lily Evans. Now, if you can all take a seat, the wedding will now begin."

Everyone took a seat. Remus and Peter smiled up at James, who smiled back. Sirius gave James another pat on the shoulder.

Hagrid began playing "Here Comes the Bride" on his small flute as Lily and Mr. Evans walked into the garden. They walked down the aisle and stopped right in front of James. Mr. Evans took a seat next to his wife.

James flipped the veil to reveal Lily's beaming face.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Now," Dumbledore spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this wizard and this witch in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A wizard in the far back where no one would notice him, twitched as though he desired to speak his mind. He ran his fingers through his greasy black hair, keeping silent.

"Mr. James Potter," Dumbledore said, facing James, "do you take Miss Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Do you really need to ask, Professor?" James grinned. "Of course I do."

"And Miss Lily Evans, do you take Mr. James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lily said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Thank you," James said, taking Lily's face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers.

Everyone cheered, except of course, for Petunia and Vernon, who were barely clapping.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary, Alice, and Frank cheered louder than anyone else and ran to congratulation and embrace the newlyweds.

"Thanks, you guys!" Lily shouted, laughing loudly.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter," Professor Slughorn said, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm glad you could make it."

"Oh, wouldn't miss this for anything else in the world. Minerva, come on and join the fun."

"Congratulations on your marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Professor Mcgonagall said, smiling at them.

"Hey, Evans… I mean Potter!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah?"

Sirius kissed her lightly on the lips. "James said I could! As long as I didn't overdo it."

"Wow," Lily said, touching her lips with her fingers.

"Alright, Padfoot, let Lily and me have our dance," James said, taking Lily's hand. He put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance, Lily's dress twirling around her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Lily whispered back.

Severus watched them from afar, jealousy building up in his heart. He longed to be the one she was married to, to be the one she was dancing with, to be the one she would start a family with.

He gulped and stepped forward.

"Lily?"

She stopped the dance and looked at him. Shock was perfectly etched on her face.

"Snivellus?" Sirius gasped, full of disbelief. Remus and Peter were staring, unable to say anything.

James let go of Lily and approached Severus.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hand itching to grab his wand and curse this unwelcome guest.

"I merely came to congratulate my old friend," Severus replied coldly.

"Get out of here!" James took out his wand.

"James, stop it!" Lily screeched, grabbing his wand out of his wand. "Stop it, right now!"

"Give me my wand, Lily," James said.

"No."

"Lily."

"No! Please! Allow me this one thing, James, please," she whispered. "Please." James sighed, but nodded. Lily handed him his wand back. She approached Severus, who blushed when their eyes met. "Hi."

"Hi. Congrat… Congratulations."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Potter is very lucky to have you," Severus said. When she smiled, his blush deepened, thinking she had figured out his secret. "Lily, may I… may I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her, half expecting her to decline. She nodded, putting her hand on his. He danced with her, twirling around the little area while others look on in complete shock.

Severus still wished she was his rather than James's, but this was the next best thing for him. He knew she still hadn't forgiven him for what he done, and yet, here she was, dancing with him.

Lily stopped the dance when she sensed that James and Sirius were about ready to attack Severus, much to Severus's disappointment.

"Goodbye, Severus," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Lily," Severus replied. She waved at him as she ran back to join James, who immediately put his arm around to show that she was his.

Severus turned around, heading for the exit of the garden.

"Yeah, that's right, leave!" Sirius howled.

Severus glanced over at Petunia and Vernon, who were eying him suspiciously. He shook his head, smiling. Nothing they said or did could spoil this moment. He knew he hadn't gained her forgiveness for what he done to her so many years ago, but still the moment was perfect.


End file.
